College Universe Oneshots
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: YAOI. College!universe. Series of one-shots in the same universe. Ch1:Late at night NaruSasu . Ch2:To teach him a lesson... NaruSasuKyuu
1. Late at night

For: princess_emmi  
Rating: NC-17 (like I write anything else ¬¬)  
Beta: kim1982/kimya

-

* * *

-

It wasn't really that late but the chilly night and the alcohol was making Naruto want to snuggle. The slow beat of the music helped with that, Naruto guessed; the singer's voice was low and sensual like dark chocolate, caressing his skin and taking him to more pleasurable places. He was at a simple party to celebrate the end of the finals. The gathering was calmer now and dying out but everybody still felt too comfortable and therefore didn't want to leave.

There were a few people in the kitchen; Chouji was there eating some chips while they chatted animatedly after the hard round of exams. Hinata and Kiba were dancing close to each other and Neji's was visibly unhappy about the development. There was also another couple Naruto didn't know. Shino was by the window, looking outside with Sakura and Ino sitting next to him talking and snickering at Shikamaru, who was sleeping on the table.

But Naruto couldn't concentrate on what they were saying because; he was focused in the pale man in front of him.

Sasuke... Naruto hated everything about him but whenever they were in the same room Naruto couldn't look away from him. Sasuke with his pale skin, dark hair and eyes that were like black holes that seemed to suck in everything they focused on, his long fingers and that devious smirk - no Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him, and Sasuke knew it, in fact it seemed to give him some kind of twisted pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him in the head to regain his attention, startling him out of his thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course, Sakura!" Naruto told her smiling to try to placate her fury. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke smirk into his drink.

"What were we talking about?" Sakura asked; watching, testing him.

"…About how hot Kakashi looked today and how badly you want to jump him?" Naruto told her, grinning. He didn't know what they were talking about... at all.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Ino when she started to giggle.

They chatted for a few minutes. Naruto was trying to pay attention to the conversation, but his mind was elsewhere... well, not exactly elsewhere; his mind was in the same room… but on another conversation.

So many times they had played this game; fuck and then walk away from each other, pretending that regretted it, pretending they didn't know each other, pretending that it would never happen again… Only to end up pressed against each other in some secluded but not very private place, crying out in pleasure. It was like a challenge, to see who would give up and yield to the other one. He couldn't control himself, every time he saw Sasuke he couldn't decide if he wanted to hit him, or kiss him. The bastard always would pretend not to see him even if he had screamed Naruto's name in the heat of their passion the night before.

Naruto was sick of it.

"Well ladies, I think it's time for me to go home." Naruto announced as he stood up and stretched shamelessly.

"But why?" Sakura asked him, her face saddened. "You don't have class until noon."

"I know but I have to run an errand before that." Naruto told her before kissing gently her cheek and saying goodbye to his friends. He left the party missing the black eyes that followed his movements.

-

Sasuke frowned when he saw the blond leave the apartment. Damn it! Naruto had been the only reason why he'd come to this stupid gathering, and not only had he left without talking to him, Naruto had even taunted him with his smiles and showing off his abs that always felt delicious against Sasuke's naked skin. Fuck! Sasuke was left listening to Karin, like he cared about her fight with her boyfriend; they were always fighting anyway.

Annoyed Sasuke didn't say anything to anyone when, twenty minutes later, he decided to go home. He just stood up and went out through the kitchen because he didn't want Karin to follow him to his own place. He left the apartment, zipping up his jacket to protect himself from the wind.

Sasuke walked leisurely, watching the star-filled sky. He liked the chilly atmosphere of late night hours. Now that he'd left the warmth of the apartment, he was awake and didn't feel like sleeping at all. But it wasn't as if he could go somewhere else. He didn't like living on campus because some students partied until late into the night when he had to study, but there was no other option.

He could get straight to his apartment through the university's gardens or he could go the longer way around that had more light. The choice was obvious, of course, even if the longer route meant it would take him an extra thirty minutes. Sasuke wasn't in a hurry.

In the end, it took him almost an hour to reach his building, thanks to a drunktard who had saw him somewhere halfway there and wouldn't stop following him, He kept trying to drag him to his party until Sasuke agreed to marry him and come back later wearing his wedding dress.

When he got to his floor Sasuke frowned. The light wouldn't turn on. Maybe the bulb had burned out? Sasuke stepped closer to check. He tensed when he found that it wasn't properly attached, someone must have messed with it. Getting paranoid, he took the keys out of his back pocket but before he could make it a couple steps, Sasuke felt a body against him.

"What took you so long?"

Sasuke relaxed when he recognized Naruto's raw voice. How long had the blond waited for him? And how the fuck did he know where Sasuke lived?

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked instead as Naruto pulled him against his chest and walked backwards to where Sasuke's window that looked over the campus was.

"You smell good." Naruto said as he sniffed Sasuke's hair, avoiding the question. "You look so hot today," he whispered into Sasuke's ear, pulling down his jacket's zipper so he could lick his neck. "So tasty," Naruto told him, rocking his hips gently into Sasuke's ass.

"Let me go," Sasuke ordered, but Naruto keep touching him. One hand was teasing Sasuke's nipples as the other one brought him closer.

"Keep saying that." Naruto told calmly. "But we both know that you are already horny." Naruto gently squeezed Sasuke's semi-erect cock through his jeans getting a desperate moan as response. "You know, I feel like fucking you tonight, long and hard."

"Tch... as if."

Naruto didn't say anything, he instead spun Sasuke around. The glass in the window vibrated when his back was pushed against it and Sasuke's hips rested of the concrete wall underneath it. The blond didn't waste any time, he kneeled and his hands going straight to the button of Sasuke's jeans, getting a grunt from Sasuke when his erection was freed into the cold air.

"I know." Naruto said when Sasuke moaned, shifting is weight to be able to press his body closer between Sasuke's legs. "I know," he repeated when Sasuke's hand rested on his head. "Let me take care of you."

Naruto caressed the erection in front of him, smelling the musky scent Sasuke gave away, the smell that always drove Naruto crazy. Naruto kissed it. "Not here idiot" Sasuke hissed, still a bit lucid but Naruto wouldn't have that.

Naruto licked the head of the erection, waiting for eye contact. The blond always did that, he waited for Sasuke's eyes to focus on him to before he'd fully take the erection into his mouth. And it came quickly enough, giving both what they needed. Sasuke's hips buckled when he saw the lust in Naruto's eyes, when he felt Naruto moan around his erection, when he saw his slick shaft disappear between the plump lips.

Sasuke banged the back of his head on the window. Naruto knew how to give a good head; it always drove him crazy. But what he loved the most was that Naruto always seemed to enjoy sucking him off as much as he liked having Naruto suck him off, if not even more, The way Naruto would close his eyes, his expression lost in pleasure, it never failed to turn him on beyond reason.

Naruto held Sasuke's hips, normally he wouldn't mind Sasuke thrusting into his mouth but today he wanted to be in charge; he wouldn't allow Sasuke do a single thing but scream in pleasure. He would suck him off and then fuck him all night long, he would give him orgasms, until Sasuke begged him to stop - and then, Naruto would fuck him again.

It had been too long since the last time. Technically it had been a couple weeks but they seemed like eternity to Naruto, when he only was allowed to watch Sasuke from a distance. He wanted to be close, to touch him, to _smell_ him… Dammit!

He seized Sasuke's hips a little too harshly at that thought. It would probably leave bruises but he didn't care. Naruto opened his eyes and the look on Sasuke's face told him that Sasuke hadn't even noticed. That made him chuckle and Sasuke moaned at the sound of it.

Sasuke... Sasuke... he was everything to Naruto. He was so beautiful and stubborn like a wild beast that wanted to be clamed. Naruto smirked when he caught a sight of something with a corner of his eye.

He sucked hard, enjoying the yelp he got in response. He knew that Sasuke was close by the way his legs were trembling. If he loosened his grip on Sasuke probably wouldn't be able to hold himself up.

Carefully, Naruto placed one of Sasuke's legs in his shoulder in order to free one of his hands. He soon found himself humping into the air at the same rhythm Sasuke's leg pushed him forward.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's leg, it was so warm and smooth it made him want to lick it, bite it, mark it, but for now he had other plans. He slowed down and instead of sucking he stroked the erection. Sasuke silently complained, his hips thrusting up to try to force his erection back into the wet warmth, but Naruto didn't let him.

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes again, panting, Naruto rewarded him by sucking in half of his cock again. He went back to stroking Sasuke with his pre-come lubed hand in order to keep him lightheaded.

"Do you like the feeling of my mouth around your cock?" Naruto asked him with a low husky voice. Sasuke moaned his affirmative, thrusting into Naruto's hand. "You look so pretty like that, you know." Naruto continued, smirking when Sasuke didn't comment on the 'pretty' part. "With your cheeks blushed, your skin sweaty, your beautiful cock that calls for attention" the blond said as he licked the pre-come that was gathering on the tip. "Do you know we have company?"

Sasuke frowned, his eyes were unfocused and Naruto knew that Sasuke hadn't really understood what he had said, so he pointed with his head to the place where someone was standing, watching them.

Sasuke moaned loudly, unable to control himself, in shame and arousal as his erection was disappearing into Naruto's mouth again. Standing a few meters from them was Gaara. The red head was sheltered by the shadows but his eyes were unmistakable. "Naruto," Sasuke moaned when he saw the lust in his neighbor's eyes. How long had he been there?

Hearing Sasuke call his name like that made Naruto groan around the erection. Naruto felt Sasuke's cock swell in his mouth. Sasuke was moaning in abandon and Naruto knew he had been right, it amused him that Sasuke -the little shit- was getting so turned on by having someone watching them. But it would be only tonight, no one would lay a finger on Sasuke after this, Naruto would make sure of it.

Sasuke was boneless in Naruto's arms; he was whimpering and softly asking him to stop. Naruto knew Sasuke must be hurting by then; the pleasure so intense that he couldn't come unless Naruto said or did something. Naruto wanted to drink Sasuke's come so he waited; he waited until he had Sasuke's eyes on him again.

"Please". Sasuke whispered, and Naruto pulled him forward, burying Sasuke's cock in his mouth and moaned when he felt the warm liquid invading his throat. He moaned again when he felt the hands seizing harshly his hair and he heard the pleasured purring that left Sasuke's lips.

Naruto sucked a couple more times until Sasuke told him to stop. Naruto stood up, smiling openly at a panting Sasuke who had his hand on his knees to hold himself up. Glancing to the man who had watched them Naruto's demeanor changed and he moved so he block the red head's view of Sasuke, Naruto embraced Sasuke possessively and glared at the smirk he got as result.

"C'mon idiot" Sasuke said as he pulled himself up. He grabbed Naruto's jacket and dragged him towards the door to his apartment.

Naruto stopped paying attention to the red head when he saw Sasuke's ass move, his jeans barely hanging on his hips, had Sasuke left them unbuttoned? Naruto waited for the door to be opened before he came closer, he went in when Sasuke nodded and barely waited for Sasuke to close the door before kissing him.

"Where is your room?" Naruto asked him as he –god knows how- took off his shoes, rubbing his erection against Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly "My- I'm not sure-" but cut off as Naruto kissed him ruthlessly. Naruto's tongue tickled his sensitive lips when Naruto licked them and plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth when the he got access.

"Your room" Naruto demanded, smiling when Sasuke blinked, then grabbed his hand and took him there.

Naruto could barely take his eyes off Sasuke, but he did take a moment to appreciate the good taste in which Sasuke's apartment had been decorated. Surprisingly it wasn't as dark as Naruto had thought it would be, even in the moonlight he could appreciate the light colors matching perfectly with a dominant dark blue.

Sasuke's room was no different; the bed was the center of it with a bureau next to it, a small desk with a laptop near the window and a door which Naruto guessed lead to the bathroom, The room looked clean which was no surprise for the blond.

Sasuke stood in the middle of it, looking nervous for the first time and Naruto understood. This would be the first time they had sex on a bed... on one of _their_ beds. Kiba's didn't count.

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto kissed him again, slow and deep, guiding him towards the bed. Naruto helped Sasuke lay down and resting all his of his weight on top of him, moaning when his erection pressed against Sasuke's.

Naruto kissed him, licked him and moaned Sasuke's name. He caressed Sasuke's chest and arms as he left a mark on Sasuke's neck. The urgency of his unattended arousal reawakened when Sasuke opened his legs to give him more space.

"Lube" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Huh?"

"Do you have lube?" Naruto asked again, resting his weight on his arms"

"Yeah" Sasuke said, pushing him gently so he could stand up. Sasuke looked first in his desk, cursing when he found nothing. Next he went to the bathroom and Naruto could hear him grumble as Sasuke searched. After a moment he turned off the light and came back to the bedroom.

He threw the bottle towards Naruto who caught it easily, placing it on the bed next to him. As Sasuke moved closer to the bed Naruto turned on the lamp that was resting on the bureau. Naruto found he liked the warm glow it gave off without being too bright. Once his task was done he stopped Sasuke with a hand gesture, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Your clothes, take them off"

Sasuke's breathing quickened and he licked his lips when he saw Naruto take off his blue sweater and throw it towards the door. The blond was caressing the point on his own neck that Sasuke knew from experience was extremely sensitive.

"I'm waiting" Naruto said with more confidence that he really felt as he took off his socks. "Fuck Sasuke, I just wanna see that beautiful body of yours," Naruto licked his lips. "C'mon, your jeans are already undone. Take them off." Naruto slowly undid the buttons of his shirt touching his skin hoping the gesture would taunt Sasuke.

And it did. Sasuke stared to the hand that caressed the abs he wanted to touch and teased the nipples he wanted to taste. He took off his jacked letting it land at his feet, and then in one fluid motion his jeans and underwear were gone.

"Just like that," Naruto moaned "Fuck. Come here"

And Sasuke did, he came closer to Naruto, leaning slightly so Naruto could kiss him. Naruto's hands went straight to his neck to bring him down further, sucking Sasuke's tongue into his mouth, growling when Sasuke tried to dominate the kiss, tonight was his.

"Turn around" Naruto said, guiding Sasuke with his hands until Sasuke had one knee on the bed and his foot on the ground. Naruto gave him the bottle of lube, "I want you to get yourself ready for me."

"What?"

Naruto didn't answer, he just traced Sasuke's back with one finger before using both hands to spread Sasuke's asscheeks. "Don't you want to feel my cock inside of you?" Naruto asked him, blowing air into his quivering hole.

"Yesssss,"

Naruto shuddered when he saw Sasuke uncap the bottle of lube and coat his fingers with the slick liquid. Their breaths synchronized as Sasuke's hand moved towards his ass. Naruto moved so he could use one hand to help guide Sasuke's finger towards his entrance.

They both moaned in unison when Sasuke's middle finger slid inside and Naruto's hand immediately went to his groin to alleviate the growing pressure. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered trying to make eye contact by looking back over his shoulder. But Naruto was too entranced by the ass in front of him, especially now that a second finger had joined the first and probing the entrance, thrusting slowly.

Naruto felt his eyes cross for a moment; he bit Sasuke's asscheek hard, startling Sasuke. "I can't wait to be buried inside of you," he whimpered. "Sasuke".

Naruto felt like he would explode if he didn't get release soon. He undid his jeans and lowered them as far as he could without interrupting Sasuke.

Sensing Naruto's movement Sasuke' stopped his ministrations and grabbed again the bottle of lube. After pouring some into the palm of his hand as he turned around and wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock. He stroked the blond's erection, ignoring the curses about the cold liquid.

"Take your jeans off, now." Sasuke said as he released him and further onto the bed. Naruto complied then kissed him after joining him the bed.

"I want you in hands and knees," Naruto said, moving back to give him enough space to do so.

Once in position, Sasuke felt the bed shift behind him before he felt Naruto's warmth as he pressed himself against Sasuke's backside.

"I want you to impale yourself," Naruto told him. Oh how much he wanted to say no, but when he felt the tip of Naruto's erection against his asshole he snapped pushing back harshly not thinking about the pain, immediately he felt Naruto's hand on his hips before the blond pushed forward.

Naruto moaned, it took a lot of him not to start thrusting like a mad man but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke, no he would never hurt him, he would take care of him as his most precious person. He kissed Sasuke's back and neck waiting for Sasuke to get used to the intrusion. He started with lazy thrusts that grew faster when Sasuke started meeting him halfway.

"More" Sasuke groaned as Naruto's hands tightened on his hips helping him move. Since he had come already he found he really wanted to reach his climax with Naruto inside of him this time.

"You are mine Sasuke," Naruto grunted his voice sounding almost primal. It might have scared him if he'd been more conscious. "Mine, mine, mine, only mine," he chanted "Oh fuck!" He said before pulling out and pushing Sasuke onto his back "Ask me for it!" he almost growled.

"Please," Sasuke whimpered, wiggling his body, offering himself to Naruto. "Fuck me," he breathed. "Naruto."

Naruto thrust again, bending Sasuke's body almost in half as he tried to reach deeper. "Yes!" Sasuke cried out "More," Sasuke asked as his hands stretched out, trying to find something to hold onto as the world around him started spinning.

"Say that you're mine Sasuke." Naruto growled thrusting roughly. "Promise we'll wake up together tomorrow and I'll give you everything you ask for."

"Naruto," Sasuke pleaded, shaking his head,

"Don't lie to me!" Naruto shouted. "Don't lie to yourself, you selfish bastard." He said as he pulled Sasuke's legs on his shoulders bending his body further. "You didn't invite me into your house for nothing. You wouldn't let me fuck you without a condom if you didn't want me to fill you with my cum." Naruto started to thrust in deep and long strokes. "I know you're as sick as I am of this game we play." Naruto rested his weight on his forearms that were at the level of Sasuke's head "I know you're tired of running away."

His face was close from Sasuke's and he could see all the emotions in those black eyes "Tsk... I didn't know you were a little girl" Sasuke teased his voice rough, He smiled and licked his dry lips at Naruto's stunned expression but the blond understood the challenge.

"I'll show you a little girl" Naruto mumbled smiling. His eyes closed for a moment when Sasuke caressed his cheek then he groaning when the same hand seized his hair pulling his head down.

"Kiss me," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto did, he kissed Sasuke lovingly as his thrusts became more frantic. As he got closer to his release Naruto covered as much of Sasuke as he could, pressing their bodies closer.

"Promise you won't leave," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips.

"I promise," Naruto said grinning. Sasuke's eyes closed tightly his senses already in overdrive. Naruto licked his neck and he lost it, moaning Naruto's name as his climax reached him he couldn't breathe for several seconds when he felt Naruto filling him, and then the blond was resting all of his weight on him.

"Idiot, you are heavy," Sasuke said when Naruto didn't move.

"You just wait Sasuke," Naruto said lazily "You need to recover because 'cause we're going for the next round."

Sasuke chuckled and didn't mind when an hour later he was awoken by Naruto who was snuggling and giving him butterfly kisses. When Naruto realized Sasuke was awake he smiled, turning him onto his back. When Sasuke felt Naruto's erection and he raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried about what I just agreed to?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto smirked into Sasuke's neck. "You should"

-

* * *

-

Well, I'm aware that there is a chance that when (if) I read this in the future I'll think it's horrible, but I kinda liked this fic ;D I had fun writing it.

Comments are food to my soul.


	2. To teach him a lesson

Title: To teach him a lesson...  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Kyuubi  
Rating: NC-17 - M ? .:le smut:.  
Summary: The semester had just begun and Kyuubi was already causing trouble on campus. What will Naruto do when Kyuubi messes with the wrong person?  
Beta: Sognatore (English ain't my first language though, please forgive my mistakes)  
Warnings: YAOI, dub-con, bondage

-

* * *

-

Sasuke looked –bored- outside the classroom to the students who walked by on their free period. Today was a nice day; the sun was shinning after a couple cold days and made everyone wish they could be hanging outside instead of being locked in class.

Sasuke we was getting easily distracted but he didn't care. It wasn't his fault Naruto was like an incubus! Well, not really, but Naruto seemed to suck all of Sasuke's energy - when he could barely move Naruto still had energy for another round, and then another, and another...

Sasuke almost moaned. Even though he was slightly sore, last night had been... He sighed. Amazing didn't even cover it. Naruto had been deliciously aggressive and he loved when Naruto was like that, fucking him raw over and over again; Sasuke loved to let Naruto take pleasure out of his body. Nothing was more exhilarating for Sasuke than when he passed out from pleasure only to regain consciousness to Naruto still fucking him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked a couple times and turned around towards his classmate, one eyebrow raising when he noticed the flush on her face.

"What?" He asked her, annoyed.

"Could you stop doing that? Professor Orochimaru is staring at you!"

Sasuke frowned in confusion for a moment, before noticing he had been rubbing the spot on his neck where Naruto had gave him a hickey last night. He was half hard and the class was almost over; he had to calm down, otherwise he would have to leave the classroom like that.

"That good, huh?" Sakura asked him. She cooed when Sasuke glared at her. "Don't deny it, you've been wearing this dreamy expression the entire morning."

Sasuke cursed inwardly. He knew he couldn't be too rude to her because she was one of Naruto's closest friends. Still, ever since Naruto and he had gotten together she seemed to think she had the right to question him.

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand, ignoring her. He was waiting for the end of the class that couldn't come soon enough. When it was finally time to go, Sasuke stood up quickly and grabbed his books. The sounds of chairs scraping and the chat of his classmates accompanied him on his way out.

"Goodbye, Sakura." Sasuke said when they reached the doors. She had a class on the opposite side of the campus next, while he had the period free.

He didn't know what to do. He could go to his place and wait for the next class but he was bored. He moved to the side to let people pass, resting his back on the wall. The other option was to go to the building's cafeteria and have lunch. It would be a nice change, he didn't feel like going home.

But just before he reached the door, his cell-phone went off. It was a message from Naruto.

'_class canceled. meet me at the garden's for lunch?_'

"Perfect timing" Sasuke murmured to himself, smiling slightly as he typed, confirming. Turning around to go to the cafeteria near the administrative building known as "the Garden", Sasuke didn't see the students approaching until he collided with someone.

"Sorry." he said carelessly, returning his cell-phone to his jeans.

Before Sasuke could say or do anything else, he felt a hand grabbing his clothes and sending him roughly into the wall.

"Well, pretty boy." A familiar voice said, invading his personal space as hand seized his chin painfully "You should be more careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

A burst of laugher followed those words. Sasuke could tell there were at least four different voices. The impact to his head had been strong. and he placed a hand over his eyes when he felt them leave.

After blinking a few times to clear his mind he was able to see Kyuubi's retreating back. Sasuke loathed that guy. Kyuubi was the captain of the University's Lacrosse team "The Demons" but he acted more like the bully of the campus.

All of the members were stupid giants but their leader was the biggest. Sasuke didn't know what Kyuubi was, supposedly, studying. Sasuke guessed teachers let him be because since he had joined the team they had been winning and Lacrosse was the university's traditional spot.

"What the fuck was that!" Internally, Sasuke patted his back when he didn't jump after Naruto practically yelled at his face. He was red with anger. "Why didn't you do something?! I know you can hold your ground."

When Sasuke didn't answer right away Naruto's fist collided with the wall a couple steps away from him. "Well?"

That must have hurt but Sasuke didn't comment on it. He noticed that Naruto was slightly out of breath, like if he had been running. "He took me by surprise, moron."

"That fucking asshole!" Naruto exclaimed, making all the students passing by turn around Naruto yelled at them. "What?!"

"You are the one that says we shouldn't pay him attention." Sasuke said

"I was talking about_ me_! About him making his nasty comments." Naruto retorted, outraged "Do you really believe I wouldn't do anything if he touched you, if he did anything... anything to you!?"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke shushed, getting closer. He knew he had to calm his boyfriend down now.

"He acts like he owns the freaking campus! He is starting to get physical. He sent a freshman to the hospital. " Naruto bit his lip when he saw Sasuke's reaction and explained. "It wasn't anything too serious. But they did nothing about it! Because they didn't have enough proof or some such crap."

"And what are you going to do then, beat him up?" Sasuke asked sarcastically but he was worried, Naruto kept walking in circles muttering to himself.

"I don't know." Naruto finally said. He closed his eyes, accepting his boyfriend's calming hug. "But we have to think in something."

"I'll help you" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, holding his gaze "But you need to calm down first, we have to think this through"

"Babe" Naruto whispered, hugging Sasuke tightly "I... I couldn't run fast enough... I just... couldn't get here..."

- - -

After a girl that had been running left, Sasuke got off the stationary bike he was using to go and get his backpack. Sasuke was at the university's gym watching over Kyuubi and he was a little nervous, they were the only people left and Sasuke had to let Naruto know.

After sending Naruto a text message Sasuke looked over the gym making sure they were the last ones. Kyuubi was working on his legs which suited Sasuke just fine.

Sasuke grabbed the cloth and the small bottle that he had "borrowed" from the lab. Coating the cloth with the liquid that would make Kyuubi dizzy, giving them enough time to take him down.

After a few minutes Sasuke heard the door being opened, it was a low noise, only heard by Sasuke because he was expecting it, Naruto came in carrying the bag with everything they would need. The gym was supposed to be still open for an hour but after a week they had observed no one worked out at this time in the night, still, they didn't want to take chances and Naruto locked the door hoping no one would come tonight. Sasuke nodded to Naruto and took a deep breath.

Sasuke went closer to Kyuubi who was distracted, changing the song on his Ipod. Sasuke could feel Naruto behind him which gave him a sense of security. Sasuke waited a few seconds behind Kyuubi, counting in his head Kyuubi's breaths. Sasuke's body's tensed ready for action when Kyuubi exhaled, moving quickly when he inhaled pressing the cloth over his mouth and nose.

Immediately Kyuubi's body tensed and his hands shot over Sasuke's to fight them, Kyuubi sent Sasuke away from him but when Kyuubi tried to stand up he tripped, barely able to catch himself before he fell. Blinking trying to clear his mind, Kyuubi growled and moved a couple of steps getting ready to hit Sasuke. But Kyuubi hadn't noticed Naruto who had picked the cloth up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyuubi angrily asked Sasuke.

But before Kyuubi could do anything, Naruto was there, holding him down. Kyuubi struggled trying to free himself but it was too late, he had inhaled the chemical with full impact, and slowly Kyuubi's energy seemed to fade. Kyuubi's arms resting at his sides, all his weight was being supported by Naruto.

For a couple minutes all that could be heard in the gym were Naruto's and Sasuke's raged breathing. Neither of them moved until Naruto let Kyuubi fall. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's grin, Naruto looked like a kid at Christmas when Kyuubi passed out.

"Wow" Naruto said first "That was..."

"Some adrenalin rush?" Sasuke offered.

"Yeah"

"Idiot" Sasuke said almost smiling "Do you think I over did it?" Sasuke wondered out loud "I was expecting a little bit more fight"

Naruto snorted "Well" Naruto he said "It's not like he'll miss those brain cells" Sasuke chuckled at that "You know" Naruto asked biting his lip "I heard he actually does well in his classes"

When Sasuke saw Naruto wasn't moving he asked "Are you having second thoughts?" His question made Naruto frown.

"No" Naruto slowly said "Of course not" Naruto shook his head as if he was clearing his mind then, turning off Kyuubi's Ipod, placed it on a chair.

"How long do we have?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they moved the body towards a bench.

"I don't know" Sasuke grunted when he almost dropped Kyuubi's legs "Fifteen minutes maybe"

When Sasuke and Naruto finally reached the bench they let Kyuubi rest there, quickly Sasuke begun to work taking off Kyuubi's tennis shoes while Naruto went to pick up their backpacks, all the content of Naruto's spreading on the floor.

"How did you get that?" Sasuke asked when he saw a cheerleader uniform.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"I think I'll pass" Sasuke said.

"You get the camera ready" Naruto said "I'll finish up him"

Sasuke went to his own backpack, first of all making sure he had closed the bottle correctly. After that he took the video camera he had borrowed from Shikamaru; it had a new memory stick, new batteries and it was working perfectly but the nervousness made him check again.

In the meantime Naruto already had Kyuubi in his underwear and was ready to put the uniform on him. Naruto hoped it would fit Kyuubi, but he wasn't too worried, he had gotten hold on the bigger size and it was made of lycra which in case it barely fit Kyuubi it would help look weird which suited Naruto just fine.

Kyuubi was heavy, to be able to dress him with the top Naruto needed Sasuke's help to raise his arms. The "D" of the "demons" looked a little weird as the fabric wasn't meant for broad shoulders but it seemed to fit fine.

The skirt was a different deal, Naruto was trying to do everything by himself and suddenly he felt like he was trying to dress a Barbie, a really big, muscled and a bit dangerous Barbie who could wake up in any moment. They had to hurry.

Finally Naruto took off Kyuubi's boxers and along with them he grabbed all of Kyuubi's discarded clothes. After folding them Naruto went to place them along with Kyuubi's Ipod on the chair. Then he grabbed what was missing, a small vibrator and –he had trouble to find it- a cock-ring, along with a couple more things.

"Gloves?" Sasuke asked him when he coated one finger with lube.

"I'm not touching his ass" Naruto explained, thrusting his finger to loose Kyuubi's entrance. "He could have cooties" he said chuckling at his own joke.

They felt silent after that, after a minute when Naruto considered Kyuubi was loose he coated the small egg-shaped vibrator and slowly thrust it inside of the red-head. For a second he had wanted to thrust it dry and forcefully but he reminded himself that he didn't want to actually hurt Kyuubi.

"Aw" Naruto whined "I wanted to use this on you, now I'll have to get a new one"

"I already told you I'm not using orange sex toys!" Sasuke said exasperated, even with their current situation.

"You are not fun" Naruto pouted making Sasuke stop in mid sentence. How could Naruto, a sex god, a damn fine man who had his finger inside an unconscious man act like a 5 years old? He coughed to mask his astonishment.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Now we place the cock-ring" Naruto answered him almost cheerfully "Where do you think it's the best place to tie him up?"

Sasuke almost smiled when noticed the look of concentration on Naruto's face when he begun to stroke Kyuubi's dick with his gloved hand until he was semi-erect.

"I think we could leave him there" Sasuke said thoughtfully "We can tie his hands and feet to the bench unless you want him or the weigh machine"

"I'm not sure" Naruto answered Sasuke "We could use him on the weigh machine, but I want to be able to get a picture of his cock and ass"

"In think that one..." Sasuke said pointing towards his left "could work"

Naruto looked to it, humming his appreciation. It was a machine meant for arms –that was obvious because of the weights- but it seemed to work the legs out as well. The machine was shaped as a chair, it wasn't very high, even when it was off the ground it wasn't by much, the handles were at shoulder height and, if Naruto was correct, the support for the legs could be adjusted to different heights.

"Perfect" Naruto murmured, they would be able to tie Kyuubi's hands to the handles, if they added all the weights he wouldn't he able to move them and if he adjusted the legs Kyuubi would be shamelessly displayed.

"Help me" Naruto asked not before removing the glove he was wearing.

Kyuubi grunted sleepily making Naruto and Sasuke freeze for a moment, when they saw Kyuubi was still unconscious they moved faster. Without words they knew what to do, Sasuke went to get the tape they would use to tie him up meanwhile Naruto was kneeling as he placed Kyuubi on the machine, lifting his leg and putting Kyuubi's hands like as if he was holding the handles by himself.

When Sasuke arrived at his side, he handed him some tape. The hands were easier to tie up, when he was done Naruto stood up looking at his work pleased the bondage was discreet. The feet were something a bit more difficult, the shape of the machine let the soles of the feet rest comfortably and Naruto feared Kyuubi would be able to get them loose if he tied only the instep.

Naruto considered his best course of action while Sasuke added all the weights to the machine. After a couple minutes of consideration Naruto cut enough tape to roll it around the ankle of the right foot to see if it worked, that way he would have the feet secure before tying them up to the machine. When he made sure Kyuubi wouldn't be able to move Naruto went to work on the left feet, idly noticing how Kyuubi's skirt shifted pushing Kyuubi's erection almost in his face.

Their hearts were beating wildly in their chests but finally they were beginning to settle down now that they had everything ready.

"Take a picture of him" Naruto told Sasuke when they were standing up next to the other.

Sasuke turned the video camera on, setting it to the option for taking pictures and taking a few. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he saw the results, Naruto's choice had been great. The way Kyuubi's arms were held up and his legs kept apart gave him perfect view of Kyuubi's erection which was framed by the uniform's skirt. From the place where they were standing you could see the cord of the vibrator Kyuubi had in his ass –a vibrator that had a remote.

While Sasuke kept checking the pictures as Naruto placed one hand on Sasuke's hip, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder and sighing.

"Are you getting hard?" Sasuke asked, not as indignant as he thought he should be. Naruto whispered his affirmation and even though Sasuke couldn't see his face, he could feel it heating up and that was enough to make Sasuke calm down, he knew it was natural for Naruto to feel aroused at such display.

They stayed like that, close to the other waiting for Kyuubi to wake up. Luckily for them they didn't have to wait much longer, slowly Kyuubi started to gain consciousness groaning and grunting as if he was in pain, probably a headache was coming.

"Show time" Naruto whispered letting Sasuke go.

Naruto walked slowly towards Kyuubi while Sasuke stayed behind getting the video recording (could also be "video recorder) ready.

Kyuubi seemed to come back to his senses slowly. When he finally assessed the situation he begun to thrash wildly. Naruto stood calmly with his hands over his chest watching Kyuubi intensely as he tried to free himself, not fazed at all when Kyuubi started yelling threats. He noticed the frown on the red-head when their eyes met and the moment of recognition.

"You fucking asshole!" Kyuubi said shaking one of his feet "I'm gonna rip your dick off when I'm out of here. Untie me damnit! You..." Kyuubi paled noticing Sasuke and the video-camera for the first time "Turn that thing off. I'm gonna hunt you down and make you-"

"Enough" Naruto's deep voice interrupted, turning the vibrator on to the maximum level making Kyuubi gasp loudly.

"Turn it... turn it off" Kyuubi was barely able to choke out.

But Naruto didn't listen, he kept it on for a couple minutes until he saw that Kyuubi was starting to sweat.

"I make the rules here, understood?" Naruto said firmly as he lowed the intensity of the vibrator.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi growled, letting his head rest on the backrest.

"For you to stop" Naruto told him.

"What?" Kyuubi tried to keep his posture relaxed but he couldn't fool Naruto.

"I'm tired of you pushing everybody around!" Naruto suddenly exploded "So either you start to leave everybody alone or..."

"Or what?" Kyuubi challenged.

"I think that would be obvious" Naruto said regaining his composure "Or we will release a video tape of the Team's captain dressed as a cheerleader and turned on by it"

"You son of a b-"

"Language!" Naruto said turning on the vibrator again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you" Kyuubi said half glaring "Oh... gods" He moaned biting his lip. "So what? Leave you and your pretty boyfriend alone? Fuck!" Kyuubi growled.

"No, I'm talking about everybody" Naruto said coming closer to Kyuubi "I'm tired of you acting like you own the place"

"But I do own the place scar-face" Kyuubi mocked him "What? You and your loser friends can't handle it? I'd cry, but I'm a little busy right now" He said with disdain.

"You're wrong" Naruto answered calmly looking down at Kyuubi "But you did mess with the wrong person"

And before Kyuubi could say anything else Naruto raised the vibrator to the maximum level once again. He walked towards Sasuke who had been filming everything. "Idiot" Sasuke said fondly, Sasuke felt warm to think Naruto would go to such lengths for him.

By now Kyuubi was thrusting his hips into the air, biting his lips to try to stop any sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth, his hand had a strong hold on the handles of the machine and for a moment Naruto thought Kyuubi was going to lift all the weights.

"Turn it off" Kyuubi said shaking his head, his body already tense and sweaty.

"You are awfully comfortable with a vibrator in your ass" Naruto said suddenly "Have you had cock before?" Naruto asked Kyuubi while he played with the remote.

"Fuck!" Kyuubi cursed, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

"But you are too sensitive" Naruto continued "I bet it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He stopped the vibrations and restarted them abruptly "It's been a long time since you last had a cock buried inside of you" Sasuke moaned his agreement making Naruto smile.

Naruto could read Kyuubi's face easily. The sensations were overcoming Kyuubi's logic. He eyed the image in the camera and was almost surprised when he saw Sasuke was taking a close-up of Kyuubi's asshole. It amused him when he realized that it seemed like they were shooting a porn movie and they waited for moment was about to come.

Naruto smiled wickedly when he saw Kyuubi's toes curl in pleasure, his moans were escalating in volume and he was almost screaming by now but as Naruto expected not only from the pleasure but Kyuubi also whined in pain.

"No, no, no" Kyuubi chanted as the cock-ring did its work preventing him from coming.

"Oh yes" Naruto answered his un-spoken question turning the vibrator off "You didn't even notice until now, tsk... tsk... if you want to come you are gonna have to work harder"

"Fuck you" Kyuubi spat. "I'm not..."

"Begging? Yes you are" Naruto smirked before turning it on again.

"Aaaaah!" Kyuubi moaned when the vibrator shifted inside of him, pressing deeper and harder into his oversensitive nerves.

Naruto's hands twitched. He was playing carelessly with the remote when he felt Sasuke behind him. Carefully, Sasuke placed the camera in front of Naruto so he could keep videotaping, embracing him with his left hand. He rocked lightly his hips into Naruto's ass, using that hand to stroke blonde's erection over his pants.

"Don't do that" Naruto moaned, holding the camera when Sasuke told him to.

Once Sasuke had his hands free he undid the zipper of Naruto's pants, loving the low hiss Naruto made when he touched his erection and begun to pump it, noticing how Kyuubi's eyes were staring at them and how he licked his lips.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto's hot and thick erection. If he could, Sasuke knew he would be sucking Naruto off. But tonight he had another agenda. He kept pumping while he used his other hand to reach to his back pocket and take out a condom. Very carefully he ripped the wrapping and in one smooth movement he covered Naruto's erection with it.

"What?" Naruto numbly asked when he felt the condom, but instead of answering Sasuke took back the camera with his free hand and pushed Naruto towards Kyuubi who –Sasuke had to admit- was something else. Sasuke knew he would be begging by now.

"You want this, don't you?" Sasuke asked Kyuubi, not acknowledging Naruto's question. But Kyuubi didn't say anything, he just stared. "I know you do. And tonight you can have it" Kyuubi took a deep breath "You just have to say it."

Kyuubi opened his eyes and locked with Naruto's, trembling "Please" He mouthed "Fuck me." Naruto's entire body shook, Kyuubi looked so needy like that, tied up, his cock an angry red leaking with pre-come, his eyes teary. He was torturing him with pleasure and it turned him on.

"Fuck him" Sasuke said as he coated Naruto's erection with lube.

"I'm not going to prepare you" Naruto suddenly said, eyeing Kyuubi and his reactions "I'm just going to take you" Naruto grunted thrusting into Sasuke's hand "I'm not going to be gentle" Kyuubi moaned "We'll have everything on tape" Naruto warned tilting his head to let Sasuke lick his neck "And if I'm feeling sadistic, I'll make you watch it again."

"Oh fuck... yeah" Kyuubi said, closing his eyes in pleasure, he didn't notice Sasuke's smirk or hear Naruto's next words, he was too far gone. He couldn't remember another time where he had been so turned on.

Sasuke disentangled himself from Naruto and pushed him towards the red-head. Sasuke kneeled in from of them adjusting his own erection as Naruto ripped out the egg-shaped vibrator from Kyuubi. He focused the camera on Kyuubi's asshole, it was clenching with need, almost immediately sucking in the tip of Naruto's erection but Naruto was holding himself back. Sasuke's own asshole clenched at the image of his boyfriend's dick.

Sasuke was concentrating on the erection that wasn't moving until he looked over the small screen and saw that Naruto was looking at him. "Fuck" Sasuke whispered at the raw lust he saw in Naruto's eyes and, licking his lips, he nodded.

Kyuubi's moan was long and grave with a hint of pain. But Naruto didn't give him time to adjust, placing his hands on Kyuubi's hips he started fucking him right away, moaning at the tightness.

"How long?" Naruto asked him "How long since someone fucked you?" Naruto clarified when Kyuubi's eyes asked "what?"

"Years" Kyuubi told him, moaning at a particular hard thrust. "Let me come" He pleaded "I can't stand it anymore"

"Not yet" Naruto simple answered him "Put on a condom" He ordered Sasuke "Do it"

Sasuke clumsily did, moving towards them at Naruto's sign.

"If you want to come" Naruto told Kyuubi as he licked the red-head's neck "I already told you have to work for it"

Kyuubi turned his head, almost entirely swallowing Sasuke's erection in one go, but Sasuke was too stunned to react correctly.

"Slowly, slowly" Naruto said, gently grabbing Kyuubi's chin "Watch the camera"

Sasuke gasped when Kyuubi did as told, Kyuubi's eyes were on him through the lens, his tongue long and slick, licking his erection from his balls to the tip and he sucked the tip but it was Naruto's low "just like that" that undid him, come filling the condom as he harshly grabbed Kyuubi's hair to hold himself up. He just hoped the camera had caught that moment.

"Good boy" Naruto praised when Kyuubi let Sasuke's erection slip out of his mouth. Sasuke's quiet "fuck" as he let himself fall on a machine next to them amused him.

"Please" were the only coherent words Kyuubi could make after Naruto began to thrust again with full force, rocking their bodies and shaking the machine he was tied up to. Moans and whimpers filled the gym along with the sound of flesh against flesh.

It was so much pleasure, Kyuubi was barely able to realise when Naruto undid the cock-ring until he was coming. He wouldn't be able to say if this had been the best orgasm in his life because he had felt Naruto's hand touching his thigh and after that everything was white. The only sound and sensation was the cock pulsing in his ass.

- - -

It's was a cold day again, Sasuke sighed contentedly when Naruto embraced him, they were waiting for Sakura outside the building were she was having class so she could give a book back to Sasuke.

It was a quiet atmosphere as almost all of the students were inside, but the sound of the door opening filled the atmosphere followed by the laugher of a group of students that left the building. They were chatting carelessly about the next weekend's activities but it was the mention of the upcoming match that made Naruto turn his head towards them and, as if by coincidence, his eyes caught Kyuubi's.

"Good luck tomorrow" Naruto mouthed only for Kyuubi to see, Kyuubi's eyes shining intensely.

"Stop teasing him" Sasuke told him, his face still buried buried in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto only smirked.

-

* * *

-

Dedicated to Curpicanka and to Ivvymmon

This is somehow in the same universe than "Late at night" you know that for some reason I like to keep my oneshots in the same universe so I decided to make a college!universe...

And damn... there are so many things I would like to say about this fic, but I'm afraid the AN would be bigger than the fic itself

Comments?


End file.
